


The Sweetest Song is My Name on Your Lips

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Friends, but its okay the boys still had fun, in the end it turns out Jaemin's edibles were terrible, jisung and chenle as cockblocks, slight run-ins with the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun witnesses Mark Lee take shots off of Kim Jungwoo's stomach. Donghyuck is drunk out of his mind. Chenle is off somewhere with another blonde kid. And Renjun, well he just wants to go home.Alternatively: The one where everyone is having more fun than Renjun, that is, until he meets Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: dream jukebox fest: round one





	The Sweetest Song is My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Now Playing: Homemade Dynamite- Lorde 
> 
> "Let's let things come out of the woodwork  
> I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies  
> Yeah, awesome right?"

Renjun does not want to be here. The brunette can think of at least 4 other ways he could be spending his Friday night, and he can’t help but yell at his past self for being persuaded into going to yet another frat party. The boy can firmly say he isn’t a fan of frat parties, but once again he has allowed his roommate Donghyuck to drag him out to another one. He was dead set on his answer of “Nope, not going Donghyuck,” until Friday morning, when he was cornered by his younger cousin Chenle, with a whine of “Ge you need to go out more.” 

Honestly Renjun thought Donghyuck would sic the younger boy on him and he says a slew of Chinese swears in his head for allowing Chenle and Donghyuck to even become friends. He’s brought back to reality and reminded of where he is when he hears a loud shout and sees a crowd forming in the backyard of the frat house. Renjun has half a mind to use the commotion as a way to sneak out of the party but the other half of his brain tells him that Donghyuck and Chenle are gonna need rides back to their respective dorms. Being the amazing friend that he is, Renjun goes to see what the commotion is all about. As he gets closer to the crowd, their shouts and chants get louder and he can already feel a headache coming on. What he sees makes him wish he listened to the part of his brain that told him to leave in the first place. 

Lying on one of the pool side tables is some stranger, probably a junior or senior, as far as Renjun can tell. The blonde boy is shirtless and Renjun has to hold in a laugh as he sees Mark Lee doing jello shots off of the boy. 

Renjun and Mark Lee are not friends by any means, he isn’t even sure Mark knows of Renjun, but that’s just how this campus works.

“Who cares if Mark Lee is doing jello shots and who cares  _ who  _ he’s doing them off of,” Renjun mutters to himself, turning away from the crowd. 

“I do,” comes a voice, startling the boy. The voice continues, “That’s Kim Jungwoo, aka my asshole cousin.” Renjun turns around and is shocked at how close the stranger is. Taking a step back, the boy is ready to give the stranger a piece of his mind. 

“Do you not understand the concept of personal space?” asks Renjun incredulously.

The boy just laughs at Renjun and the brunette can’t stand how good-looking he finds him. “Not for people I find attractive,” comes the pink-haired boy’s sly response. Renjun begs to the gods that he isn’t blushing, but by the looks on the other’s face he doesn’t think that’s the case. 

The stranger continues. “I’m Na Jaemin,” he starts, holding his hand out for Renjun to shake. The brunette just stares at the hand before he decides he has nothing to lose. Taking Jaemin’s hand, he replies “I’m Huang Renjun.” He can see the way Jaemin is repeating his name, testing out the syllables on his tongue and it stirs something in him.

“You don’t really seem like you want to be here Renjun,” says Jaemin, who had been carefully observing the boy before approaching him. 

_ Is it that obvious _ Renjun thinks to himself. 

“You’re not the only one,” starts the taller boy. “This might sound really sketchy but do you wanna get out of here?” he asks Renjun. As nice as the boy’s request sounds to Renjun, he can’t forget Chenle and Donghyuck, and he voices that to the boy. “The more the merrier,” Jaemin exclaims, not even missing a beat. “Cool. Now I’m sure I saw them both back in the house,” Renjun says to Jaemin. 

He follows the brunette back into the house when the shorter boy abruptly stops. “What happened?” Jaemin asks him. “I love this song,” yells Renjun over the loud speakers. 

_ A couple rebel top gun pilots _

_ Flying with nowhere to be _

_ Don't know you super well _

_ But I think that you might be the same as me _

_ Behave abnormally  _

Jaemin just stares in awe at the brunette who’s caught up in the Lorde track playing from the speakers. “Why are you staring at me?” asks Renjun, suddenly feeling a bit more exposed with Jaemin’s eyes on him. “Oh no reason,” the brunette replies, embarrassed that he was caught staring. 

Renjun sights Donghyuck by the drinks, talking to a very attractive boy. “There’s Donghyuck,” Renjun says to the pink-haired boy. Renjun leads the way to the two boys, with Jaemin close behind him. 

“Hey Renjun,” Donghyuck yells, and Renjun can smell the alcohol on the boy’s breath. “This is Jeno,” the intoxicated boy says to Renjun. Like Donghyuck, Jeno is drunk off his ass and he’s so giggly. To Renjun’s surprise, Jaemin and Jeno seem to know each other. He raises his eyebrow in question and Jaemin responds with a simple “He’s my roommate.” 

“Renjunnie, when were you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?” asks Donghyuck. Jaemin and Renjun look at each other and blush at the other boy’s drunk words. “ANYWAYS,” Jaemin starts, “Where’s your other friend? Chenle I think you said his name was?” 

“I saw him in the kitchen,” says Donghyuck, and so Renjun goes into the kitchen searching for the boy. Sure enough, dancing with another blonde boy, is Renjun’s cousin. He hopes the boy is not as drunk as Donghyuck is. 

“Ge!” shouts Chenle, and from the way his pale skin is flushed, Renjun can tell the boy is a goner. From the kitchen Renjun can hear the music playing a little louder. 

_ Our rules, our dreams, we're blind _

_ Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite  _

“This is Jisungie,” the younger boy says, and the other blonde just gives Renjun a wave. 

“Lele bring your friend we’re going out,” says Renjun, and Chenle’s too drunk to put up a fight. Renjun leads the boys back to the rest of their group where Jaemin is struggling to handle a drunk Donghyuck and Jeno. 

“Alright Mr. Na Jaemin, where are we going?” asks Renjun, who almost forgot why they gathered in the first place. “We’re just gonna head to the old playground by the local high school. They closed it a while ago.” 

“Why are we going there?” asks Chenle, always the more curious out of their little trio. Jaemin just takes a small container out of the bag he’s been carrying and opens it. They may look like regular rice krispie treats but the whole group knows exactly what they’re staring at. 

“Sickkkk dude,” says Donghyuck, the drunkest one out of the six. Jaemin observes the rest of the group. “Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace,” he exclaims. The group seems on board with going to the park until the boys all realize they have no way of getting there. Hyuck drove the trio to the party under the impression that he wouldn't be drinking, Jaemin and Jeno always crash at the host’s place, and Jisung ubered to the party. 

“Well since Hyuck is drunk out of his mind we aren’t driving unless you all wanna become blood stains on the road,” reasons Renjun. Everyone else agrees with the boy and they decide to walk to the park. The cool air of the night helps sober up the 4 boys as they walk and chatter quietly amongst themselves. 

Jaemin and Renjun straggle behind their friends, walking closely together. “Do you do this often Jaemin?” 

“What? Eat edibles at the-” 

“No Jaemin,” Renjun says with a sigh. “I mean flirting with people you’ve just met and then inviting them to get high with you.” 

“I don’t Renjun. I hadn’t even planned on going to the party but Jungwoo wanted to go and then Jeno dragged me out and now here we are.” 

Renjun can't help but laugh at Jaemin’s words knowing the same thing happened to him. He’s about to tell the taller boy such when he’s cut off by what can only be Chenle’s screams. Renjun looks up to see his cousin being chased around the playground by Jisung. 

_ Cute _ he thinks to himself. It is obvious Donghyuck is still drunk with the way he’s clinging onto Jeno and crooning into the boy’s ear. Jaemin and Renjun walk over to the swings and sit down. Renjun pulls out his phone and starts playing the Lorde song that was playing at the party. 

_ A couple rebel top gun pilots _

_ Flying with nowhere to be _

_ Don't know you super well _

_ But I think that you might be the same as me _

_ Behave abnormally  _

Jaemin reaches into his bag to pull out the edibles as the song continues playing from Renjun’s phone. He takes a bite out of the treat and hands the other piece to Renjun. The brunette takes the other piece and eats it before smiling at Jaemin.

“Hey lovebirds,” yells Jeno. Jaemin and Renjun blush at Jeno’s words and get off the swings to join the rest of the group. Jaemin trips over his own two feet while walking over to the group and Renjun can’t help but laugh at the boy. 

“I see you guys started without us,” says Chenle with a laugh. 

“Well you guys were all drunk while Renjunnie and I had to suffer,” comes Jaemin’s reply. Renjun looks over at the taller boy at the use of the nickname but it seems that nobody else has caught on. 

Renjun turns up the music from his phone while everyone else chats and passes Jaemin’s container around. Sure he knows what edibles are, but the brunette has never tried them before and so he’s not really sure what to expect. 

“Just relax.” Renjun jumps as the pink haired boy surprises him for the second time that night. “We’re here to have fun Renjun. You trust me right?” Renjun knows nothing about Jaemin, and yet he feels safe around the taller boy. “Yeah. I trust you Jaemin.”

Renjun starts laughing out of nowhere. It should be concerning to the other boys but they’re all off in their own wonderland, Donghyuck and Jeno sat at the top of the monkey bars and Chenle and Jisung occupying the spots at the swings where Jaemin and Renjun first sat. 

The shorter boy takes a seat on top of the table and Jaemin follows after him. Still laughing, Renjun takes one look at Jaemin and pulls him in for a kiss. Somewhere in the background Renjun can still hear the Lorde song playing and realizes he must have put the song on repeat. 

_ Let's let things come out of the woodwork _

_ I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies _

_ Yeah, awesome right?  _

Renjun has his hand gripping the back of Jaemin’s head while the other boy has his hand snaked around Renjun’s waist. The two boys hear wolf whistling,  _ probably Donghyuck and Jeno _ Jaemin thinks to himself. He licks at the seam of Renjun’s lips until the boy opens his mouth and he can slide his tongue in next to Renjun’s. Renjun starts pulling at the strands of hair at the back of Jaemin’s head and he lets out a soft groan. The two begin to deepen their kiss before they’re broken apart by a scream. Renjun whispers out a soft “Cockblock” while Jaemin turns his head and licks his lips. 

Chenle and Jisung continue to scream even though nothing is happening until Jeno throws his shoe in their direction and Donghyuck threatens the two younger boys. 

“Sorry about that,” starts Renjun, embarrassed at his actions. “Don’t be sorry Renjunnie I obviously enjoyed it,” comes Jaemin’s sly reply. The two are just staring at each other when suddenly they hear a 

“Hey! Who’s there?” from what looks to be a cop. 

“Good going thing 1 and thing 2,” says Donghyuck. Jeno hops down from the monkey bars and then holds his hand out for the other boy, while Jaemin and Renjun get their stuff together and then the whole group is making a run for it. 

Jaemin is holding Renjun’s hand while they run and nobody can stop laughing despite their efforts to keep quiet. Even throughout all of this, the Lorde track is still flowing from the speakers of Renjun’s phone. 

The boys don’t stop running until they are sure they’re far away from the park. 

‘We have got to get those two inside before they draw any more attention to us.” The four older boys look over to where Chenle and Jisung are using the curb as a balance beam until Jisung falls off and into the street, and Chenle bursts into laughter again. 

The group heads back to the party and they aren’t surprised to see that it looks similar to how it did when they left. “Obviously nobody’s going home tonight so just stick together and stay safe,” yells Renjun over the music. “Aye aye captain,” says Donghyuck with a laugh, giving Renjun a salute before he stalks away to the kitchen, pulling Jeno with him. 

Chenle and Jisung are off doing god knows what, but Renjun is confident that the boys know their limits and he is promised at least one more night before he grays prematurely. 

“So,” Jaemin starts. 

“So,” comes Renjun’s reply. “You had your tongue in my mouth for heaven’s sake Jaemin so let’s cut the awkwardness and just let loose. You trust me right?” asks Renjun, throwing the pink haired boy’s words back at him. 

“Yeah, I do.” replies Jaemin with a smile. 

  
He follows Renjun to the dance floor, a cup in one hand and the smaller boy’s hand in the other. Renjun looks back at the boy with a small smile that says  _ get to know me, Na Jaemin. _ That night, in the middle of the dance floor body to body with Huang Renjun, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this work!!! As renmin continues to climb up my ship list I enjoy writing them more and more. Lorde is one of my favorite non kpop artists and I loved writing one of my favorite ships and one of my favorite groups into one of her songs. Much love everyone!!!!
> 
> -Kym


End file.
